filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Stephen King
Stephen King est un écrivain et scénariste américain né le 21 septembre 1947 à Portland, dans le Maine (États-Unis). Il a écrit plus de 200 textes dont plus de 50 nouvelles d'horreur ou fantastiques. Il reçoit en 2003 la médaille de la National Book Foundation pour sa remarquable contribution à la littérature américaine et en 2007 l'association des auteurs de romans policiers américain "Mystery writers of America" lui décerne le titre de "Grand Master". King possède une grande connaissance de la littérature d'horreur, comme on peut le voir dans son essai Anatomie de l'horreur qui retrace plusieurs décennies d'un intérêt prononcé pour l'épouvante à travers la littérature, le cinéma, la télévision et la radio. Il a aussi écrit des ouvrages appartenant à d'autres genres comme les recueils de nouvelles Différentes Saisons, ou Cœurs perdus en Atlantide, et les romans La ligne verte, Les Yeux du dragon, et son magnum opus, la série La Tour sombre. Dans le passé Stephen King a écrit sous les noms de Richard Bachman et John Swithen (une seule fois sous ce dernier pseudonyme). Films adaptés de l'œuvre de Stephen King *1976 Carrie au bal du diable (''Carrie) de Brian De Palma Adaptation du roman Carrie *1980 The Shining de Stanley Kubrick Adaptation du roman Shining, l'enfant lumière *1982 Creepshow de George A. Romero Adaptation de la nouvelle "La caisse" (The Crate) ainsi que la nouvelle "La fin solitaire de Jody Verill + scénarios originaux de Stephen King (paru sous le même titre, dessiné par Berni Wrightson). À noter que Stephen King tient un petit rôle dans les des films composant Creepshow. *1983 Cujo de Lewis Teague Adaptation du roman Cujo *1983 Dead Zone ('' The Dead Zone ) de David Cronenberg Adaptation du roman Dead Zone (paru initialement sous le titre "L'accident") *1983 '' de John Carpenter Adaptation du roman Christine *1984 Les Démons du maïs (Children of the Corn^) de Fritz Kiersch Adaptation de la nouvelle les Enfants du maïs (Children of the Corn) dans Danse macabre *1984 Charlie (Firestarter) de Mark L. Lester Adaptation du roman Charlie *1985 Cat's Eye de Lewis Teague *1985 Peur bleue (Silver Bullet) de Daniel Attias Adaptation de la nouvelle La Nuit du loup-garou (Cycle of the Werewolf) dans Peur bleue *1986 Maximum Overdrive de Stephen King Adaptation de la nouvelle Poids lourds (Trucks) dans Danse macabre *1986 Stand by me Rob Reiner Adaptation de la novella Le Corps (The Body) dans Différentes Saisons *1987 Creepshow 2 Michael Gornick Adaptation de la nouvelle "Le radeau" (The Raft) + scénarios originaux de Stephen King *1987 Running Man Paul Michael Glaser Adaptation du roman Running Man *1989 Simetierre Pet Sematary '') de Mary Lambert Adaptation du roman Simetierre *1990 ''Darkside, les contes de la nuit noire ('' Tales from the Darkside: The Movie'') de John Harrison Adaptation de la nouvelle Le Chat de l'enfer (The cat from hell) *1990 La Créature du cimetière Graveyard Shift Ralph Singleton Adaptation de la nouvelle Poste de nuit (Graveyard Shift) dans Danse macabre *1990 Misery de Rob Reiner Adaptation du roman Misery *1992 La Nuit déchirée ('' Sleepwalkers'') de Mick Garris Scénario original *1993 Le Bazaar de l'épouvante '' (''Needful Things '') de Fraser Heston Adaptation du roman Bazaar *1993 ''La Part des ténèbres (The Dark Half) de George Romero Adaptation du roman La Part des ténèbres *1994 (The Shawshank Redemption) Frank Darabont Adaptation de la novella Rita Hayworth et la rédemption de Shawshank (Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption) dans Différentes Saisons *1995 Dolores Claiborne Taylor Hackford Adaptation du roman Dolores Claiborne *1995 The Mangler Tobe Hooper Adaptation de la nouvelle La Presseuse (The Mangler) dans Danse macabre *1996 La Peau sur les os Thinner Tom Holland Adaptation du roman La Peau sur les os *1997 Les Ailes de la nuit (The Night Flier) Mark Pavia Adaptation de la nouvelle L'Oiseau de nuit (The Night Flier) dans 13 Histoires diaboliques (publiée également sous le titre Le Rapace nocturne dans Rêves et cauchemars *1998 Un Élève doué (Apt Pupil ) Bryan Singer Adaptation de la novella Un Élève doué (Apt Pupil) dans Différentes Saisons *1999 (The Green Mile) de Frank Darabont Adaptation du roman feuilleton La Ligne verte *2001 Cœurs Perdus en Atlantide (Hearts in Atlantis) Scott Hicks Adaptation du roman Cœurs Perdus en Atlantide *2003 Dreamcatcher de Lawrence Kasdan Adaptation du roman Dreamcatcher *2004 Fenêtre secrète (Secret Window) de David Koepp Adaptation de la novella Vue imprenable sur jardin secret dans le livre Minuit 2 *2005 Riding the Bullet '' de Mick Garris Adaptation de la nouvelle Riding the bullet, disponible en France sous le nom Un tour sur le bolid' *2007 ''Chambre 1408 '' de Mikael Håfström Adaptation de la nouvelle 1408, parue dans le recueil Tout est fatal *2007 ''Brume '' (''The Mist) de Frank Darabont Adaptation de la novella Brume, parue dans le recueil Brume *2009 La Cadillac de Dolan (Dolan's Cadillac) de Jeff Beesley Adaptation de la nouvelle La Cadillac de Dolan, parue dans le recueil Rêves et Cauchemars *2013 Carrie, la vengeance de Kimberly Peirce Nouvelle adaptation du roman Carrie *2014 A Good Marriage de Peter Askin Adaptation du roman court Bon Ménage *2014 Mercy de Peter Cornwell Adaptation de la nouvelle Mémé *2015 Cell de Tod Williams Adaptation du roman Cellulaire Catégorie:scénariste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1947